U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,475 issued to Williams discloses improved affordable and reliable automated connector forwarding for traveling linear-move sprinkler irrigation (a.k.a. lateral-move irrigation). For valve coupling and de-coupling as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,475, transport wheels are configured to raise and lower respectively relative to a swing arm. Raising the transport wheels lowers the swing arm and a coupler body providing for the coupler body to couple to an access valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,475 to Williams also discloses a jointed swing pipe for conveying water from the coupler body to the swing arm. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,475 to Williams also discloses a downward slanted pivoting valve detector plank.